Resident Evil:Collision
by Serpentia's Black Rose
Summary: Vallary from the Omega team is sent to rescue Bravo and Alpha and ends up getting abducted by Wesker and Birkin's but wait how come she didn't try to escape or call for back up? Maybe she has some connections with them? and what about her odd partner?
1. Chapter 1:Escaping Danger

**Resident Evil Collison**

**Chapter 1: Escaping Danger**

It was a dark and stormy day. All the S.T.A.R.S members were on a helicopter trying to figure out what to do next.

"It's finally over"Rebecca said with a sigh, She looked at Chris who had Jill resting on his shoulder. Then, at Barry who seemed to be fascinated by his Magnum. "Are you okay kiddo?" Chris said with concern in his voice. Rebecca's eyes became watery for a moment, but she convinced herself not to cry.

After she managed to put her feelings in place and was able to hold back her tears she said "I'm okay it's just..." he interupted her "Richard...Right?" She nodded and then he said "Just remember we have completed our obligations as STAR members and the time to be tough is over so it's okay to cry." She stood quiet before saying "I know it's just I miss him so much and Enrico is dead ...and.. and B." she held herself remembering that Billy was a wanted refugee.

They stood in silence before Rebecca heard a crashing noise followed by an abrupt "I'm Okay!" she looked back at Chris only to notice Jill was on the floor struggling to get up.

Rebecca sat quiet "Billy I hope your okay" she murmured to herself. Jill sat back down and after a while began to doze off again. Chris decided to sit next to Rebecca for a while "So how'd you feel about him?" Chris asked "He was like a brother." Rebecca responded. He shook his head "Not him." "Then who?" she asked "I think we both know" She sat quiet.

Chris's voice got serious "I'm pretty sure Billy misses you too." "Wait you know?' she said with surprise in her voice "Yeah...I ran into him and he sent me to give you was a letter adressed to Officer Chambers. The letter read...

_Dear Officer Chambers,_

_I'm glad your okay and that you managed to survive. As for me I'm on my way to New York. I hope you do well and succeed in life. Well I guess it's best to go our seperate ways...at least for now. And I never got the chance to properly thank you so Thanks, I probably would've never made it out the mansion. I'm proud I had the chance to work with you and would be honored to do so again so for now I resign myself from thje position of being your "bodyguard" but remember this isn't the last time we meet._

_With much respect and Care_

_Billy Coen_

"So I guess you can stop worrying ... I'm almost certain that Billy can take care of himself" Chris said "Thanks Chris you're right." She said "No problem kiddo ...I think you should get some rest now." Chris told her.

So Rebecca laid down and when she was completely asleep she heard a voice that was some how familiar and yet mysterious. "Be careful the danger isn't over you have yet escape it. he won't stop until you and the other STARS are dead." "Who are you and Whose he?...do you mean Wesker?" Rebecca asked You'll find out in do time now go" the voice said

Just then she woke up almost out of breath "Are you okay Kiddo?" Chris Asked "Yeah it's just I had a bad..." She was cut off by the sound of a siren. Chris ran to the Cockpit "Brad what's going on?" He asked "I...I don't know the system isn't responding and I've lost control."

Brad replied "Is it possible to land?" he asked "I'll try."

Brad managed to land the helicopter on the montain without causing damage to the helicopter or the people on board. " Is everyone okay?" Brad asked. They all nodded. "Alright then lets see if we can find a place to stay" Barry said "Sure I'll stay anywhere as long as it's not a cabin I don't need to be knocked out by some wanna be Jelly fish who hits people with her cuffs." Chris said.

Just as they were arguing they heard a growling sound followed by "...STARRRRRSSSSSSSSS." They turned around to see Nemesis and Tyrant standing behind them. "STAAARRRRSSSS." Nemesis growled and then shot his tenticle arm at Jill but fortunantly she was able dodge it. As this

was going on Brad was being chased by Tyrant and rather than trying to shoot Tyrant he hid behind Barry screaming "AGHHH HELP ME HELP ME I DON"T WANNA DIE!!" Brad screamed

As they were running they spotted another mansion. "Let's go in there" Jill suggested "You know I'm starting to get tired of these mansions." Rebecca said in an exhausted voice. Jill looked at her and said "look we can either go in there or continue running from these things things?." "Good point" Rebecca said.

So they all headed towards the newly founded mansion when they were inside they bolted the doors shut and began to examine the inside. Rebecca noticed that this mansion was cleaner and estimated that it was abandoned no more than 4 months. They walked upstairs where they saw 2 zombies Barry and Chris quickly disposed of them they looked around and counted 7 doors. "We can each get our own room." Chris said. Everyone agreed "Don't you think we should check the rooms together just in case the have hunter or zombies" Brad said Chris sighed "fine...We'll check the rooms to gteher because Brad is to scared to go in the room by himself. they checked all 7 doors 1 lead to a hall and the other 6 were bed rooms, but to their surprise the rooms had no creatures what so ever.

"Alright first awake must wake up everyone else got it?" Chris asked "Yes" They all said. Rebecca picked the room with the balcony and that

showed anything above or out side the mansion. Just as Rebecca was falling asleep she saw lights and heard what sounded like a helicopter she ran to the balcony the Helicopter stop about an acre away. She walked to Chris's room and knocked on the door. "come in." He said. When she walked in Chris was lying on the bed with his shirt off.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Chris, I saw a helicopter it stopped not to far from here." She said.

"Fine... We'll check it out in the morning." He said, a bit irritated with the lack of sleep.

"But Chris-" She began but was interrupted by Chris, who jolted up and grabbed her. She froze and stared at him and before she could comprehend anything he kissed her vehemently.

"Try to get some sleep... Please?" He asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"F-Fine..." She stammered, still stunned by the kiss.

==============================Meanwhile (Arklay Mountains)==============================

Vallary stared out the window to the forest below, pondering on the question of why her teams had disappeared right before the checkpoint. She felt someone nudge her side and she looked over to see Ellyssia. Ellyssia wasn't apart of S.T.A.R.S. but she was told that the girl was important in the field of healing but Vallary there was another reason. Ellyssia pointed to the captain, Dimitri Aviles, who began to speak.

"Alright, Omega Team, we are here to search for the missing teams of Bravo and Alpha. When we land, spread out and cover the surrounding area."

"Yes, sir!" The Omega Team saluted

"Officer Vallary, wait!" The captain commanded. Vallary turned around, "Yes Sir?"

"You are to perimeter the following area and search for the teams if anything radio us. Do I make myself clear?"

"Understood sir"

"Oh and take Ellysia with you just in case

She nodded and then she and Ellysia jumped out the helicopter and gave the pilot a thumbs up. And as they began to walk the pilot flew wasn't long before they ran into some dogs and zombies. "Why look Val I think they want to play with us." Ellysia said sarcastically. "How great I was worrying that we wouldn't have any fun...are you ready Elly?" Vallary asked "Yep" they wented back to back and then threw a gernade and then jumped forward Vallary managed to kill the zombies and Ellysia killed the dogs. "Great Job" Vallary exclaimed "Thanx your not so bad yourself" Elly replied

After they walked 3/4 of the acre they ran into a man brown hair up to his neck and a tattoo that nearly covered his whole right arm. "Who are you?" Vallary asked pointing a gun to his head "Now Vallary how rude" Ellysia said pushing her partners gun to the ground "The man looked at them my name is none of your concern" he said and continued walking. "Wait...I know you" Vallary began, he stopped walking and said "OH really well I don't know you and don't care."

Elly stepped forward "I'm Officer Hardy and this is..." Vallary cut her off "Elly your wastng your time he just said he didn't care and he doesn't need to know who I am." Vallary put her hands on her head and was a bout to take a step forward "So now I'm going to ask you who are you? and how do you know me?" She put her hands down and turned to face him then said "This is Officer Ellysia Hardy and I'm Officer Vallary. I remember recieving a fax about Lieutenant Billy Coen it was said you killed 23 men and were to be sent to prision immediantly then a rumor went around saying that you killed the MPS transfering you." He nodded "Thats correct he said "So let me guess you're gonna try and turn me in right?"

"Nope" Vallary said "I have no intensions of doing that I came here for one reason and 1 reason only and thats to find the missing STARS matter has nothing to do with me and even if it did I still wouldn't do anythig to you for 2 reasons."She said "Oh Yeah what are those?" he asked "1} I don't believe one man can break hand cuffs break the doors to a steel police truck and then kill the police members and 2} I get nothing out of turning you in I don't complete a mission unless I benefit from it." she replied

Ellysia stood quiet and then said "Vallary we should get going ." Vallary looked at her "Very well" Billy watched them go but began to follow after they were a yard away when he caught up to them Vallary said "you don't have to follow us you know." "I realize that but I'd rather be near by just in case anything happens." Billy replied "Suit yourself" she shrugged.

When they had walked the rest of the acre they went in the mansion "Lets look around to see if we find anything we should check the first floor to begin, then the basement and the 2nd floor last." Billy explained "What ever you say." Vallary nodded, Ellysia grinned "Okey Dokey."

As soon as they began to search they discovered a door hidden behind the staircase . They entered it only find an army of zombies behind a glass window. They quickly sprinted out not wanting to know what the zombies were capable of doing to them.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

Disclaimer-I don't own Resident Evil just the plot and any additional characters

authoress Note-da da da daaa Billy to the rescue...LOL...

**Resident Evil Colision**

**Chapter 2:Reunited**

They were searching for a good 3 hours when they heard a noise from the hallway and decided to they went inside they noticed that the hall was completely empty they walked further down and saw nothing and so they continued. "I think someone is trying to pull a prank on us" Vallary said. "Who the hell would want to pull a prank in such a casual mansion I mean aren't the mansions in this area abandoned." Ellysia asked "Yeah...and yet somehow it seems as though this mansion was furnished only months ago." Ellysia nodded in agreement.

Billy was far ahead of them not bothering to look back unless he heard a noise. "So Billy..." Ellysia began "how old are you? and was it fun being in the milatary?" Billy stared at her as if to say "Fuck Off" but instead he answered the questioned as he walked. "I'm 26 and No it wasn't fun I take my job very serious why would it be fun to go to war and in the end be acused of treason?"

Vallary tapped her on the shoulder "What the Hell are you doing?" "I'm trying to make conversation with him since you won't." Ellysia responded "Elly your only 18 and I'm pretty sure it's annoying to have someone asking you personal questions." Vallary said. Billy turned around "How about this you two cna be quiet for while." Vallary glared at him "Well you should stop complaining ...You can leave at any given moment no one asked you to come along anywasys" She said "No! She didn't mean that!" Elly Exclaimed. "whatever..."

When they reached the end of the hall there was a Giant picture of 2 girls and a man with blonde hair 1 girl was wearing a lab coat and was frown while the man had a very serious look the other girl was an experiment with creme skin , blue eyes and sky blue hair. Vallary walked up to the frame which read...

_When the melody is played the bird must sing and the lock to heaven's gate shall be released... _

Just then a piano was heard the song playing was "Imaginery" . "Hey Elly.." "Yes Val" Is it me or is this the song uncle used to have us play?" "Yep thats it." "Wanna try sining it?"

"Sure."

So the two approached the picture. Vallary started off

"_In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me."_

_Elly-"I linger in the door way all the alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name to let me stay where the wind will whisper to me."_

Before they got the chance to finish the song The portrait opened and revealed a room. "*sigh*...Crap..another room do you guys wanna check this out in the morning I'm getting tired of walking." Vallary asked. Billy and Elly nodded . they loked around the room it loooked as though it was a lab when Billy and Elly were asleep Vallary got up and stared at the picture "L..." "What are you doing awake?" Billy asked "Oh...nothing I just wanted to examine the portrait some more just in case there were any clues." Vallary replied "Hmmm..." "What ?" she asked "Some thing about that girl she seems familiar in someway as though I know her from some where."

"How interesting."She said. "Its probably nothing." he said "So what exactly are you looking for?" Billy asked "Well I'm looking for anything that could lead to the Bravo or Alpha Teams." She said "Oh so are you part of team?" he sked "Yeah...Omega." she responded "And how old are you?"

"I'm 17...I had no choice but to join the STARS my father put me in STARS Academy when I was 10 I went through training and did practice was always in his own world I was never involved in any of it It was almost as though I never existed he said my job was to be his successor not a daughter and if he failed his life's mission I'm to complete it."

"Eek talk about tough love." Billy said "yeah but he is my father so I can't say anything." After standing in silence for 5 minutes they heard a crashing noise from the direction in which they came. Vallary woke up Ellysia and then they all ran to the hall with the 7 doors. "Now be very careful you never know whats......ughh..."

Vallary was so busy talking she didn't notice the guy on the floor and tripped on him. When she looked down she was on fours above the guy and from Billy and Ellysia's view it looked kind of wrong. So Vallary quickly got up and dusted herself off."Who are you?" Vallary asked "I'm Chris Redfield...Who are you?" I'm Officer Vallary of the STARS Omega Team." she began "And this is Officer Elyssia Hardy." "Oh so you're the rescue team they sent." "Wait your part of 1 of the teams?" "Yeah I'm Chris I also have Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Brad Vickers, and Barry Burton with me." he said "Very well i shall call the helicopter for us in the morning" Vallary said "so for the time being lets just rest."

Chris looked over at Billy whom he hadn't noticed before "I thought you were on your way to New York?" Chris asked "Yeah I was but I ran into these two and didn't want anything to happen so I followed them." he replied 'Anyways some one will have to share a room with me." Chris said "I GOT BILLY" Ellysia exclaimed "Yea...Dont wanna know whats gonna happen so... I guess I'm sharing a room with you if thats okay with Billy." Vallary said "Okay"

So Billy went in 1 room with Elly clinging to his arm and Vallary followed Chris into the other. Chris looked at her "Did you guys happen to find a bathroom?" "Yeah it's in the hidden lab I'll show you."so they walked to the lab that was opened by Vallary and Ellysia's singing "here you are." she said "Thanks he want in and came back out not a minute later. As they were walking back Chris noticed the picture and stared at it for while. Vallary saw a zombie luckily chris was able to kill it before it bit her."You don't pay attention to where you're walking do you." he said "No..."

When they were in the room chris took his shirt and boots off and then laid down. Vallary sat on the edge of the bed she looked at Chris "I hope you don't mind but I like to sleep in my sports bra." she said "...uh...sure i guess thats Ok..."he said. Vallary unzipped her vest and then pulled her shirt off. She then put her hair in a pony tail and laid down beside Chris facing the opposite direction.

An hour had passed and she still couldn't moved a little closer to Chris then wrapped her arms around his waist this seemed to comfort her and help her fall asleep quicker. The next morning when Vallary woke up Chris and her were facing the same direction and his arms were wrapped around her upper body while her forehead was pushed against his chest. Vallary's face quickly turned red.

Vallary tapped Chris "uhhh....you're squeezing me." Vallary said "Sorry you seemed cold so I..." "I'm not bothered it's just you're squeezing me." So when they were ready Vallary and Chris walked to Billy's and Elly's was on the floor. "What The Hell Elly why are you on the floor?" Vallary asked "Funny story I fell asleep and while i was asleep Billy pushed me off the bed and everytime I tried to get back on he pushed me off again so I just decided to slept on the floor." so they all left the room and knocked on everyone's door As soon as Rebecca saw Billy she jumped on him and gave him a hug "BILLY! I've missed you sooooo much." Rebecca said.

"Elly are you okay?" Vallary asked "Yeah...I'm fine he's annoying and wild in bed anyways." Ellysia said Vallary paused "...that didn't sound right..."

Vallary stood quiet for a moment then looked around she spotted Barry and looked away."Something wrong Val?" Elly asked. She still didn't look up "No..it's nothing." She walked away and continued to look down "I think we should go." she said aloud.

Vallary Elly and the rest of the STARS walked downstairs , but when Vallary went to open the front door it was locked. "Hmmm....So I was right." Chris said "What Is it Chris" Jill asked "This Building ..It belongs to Umbrella." Everyone stood in silence "I guess we'll have to split in groups and search the mansion." Vallary said Everyone agreed.

"Alright Rebecca go with Billy and Brad, Barry go with Ellysia and I'll go with Chris." she said "But Val Captain Aviles sent me to stay with you at all times." Elly said "Elly the Captain isn't here and I doubt you'll ever tell him." she said " *sigh*...Fine" Elly whined and then continued to the Basement with Barry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Note-I hope you're enjoying the story and please review


	3. Chapter 3: Val's Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer-I don't own Resident Evil just the plot and any additional characters

authoress Note-Okay so this is chapter 3 where everyone discovers Vallary's secret oooo...Enjoy ^_^

**Resident Evil Collision**

**Chapter 3: Val's Dirty Little Secret**

Vallary walked along side Chris she looked at him and could feel the blood rushing through her head. "So....." she said "Is something wrong?" He asked "Nope it's just...I'm a little nervous I mean after all this is my first mission and I haven't been separated from Elly in years we've been together since I was 14 and not once did we leave each other's side." she replied. He looked at her and said "Wow that's....that's kind of creepy but I guess that's true friendship." She giggled lightly. "You have no idea she murmured to herself." And then looked away

Meanwhile....

"So, Ellyssia." Barry started. "Yes...?" She looked at him. "Are you one of...." He began but she cut him off. "This is not the time to be talking about that subject and not only that I was ordered not to answer any question about Val's personal life." She said in a very serious tone and continued along. Barry looked at her. "Just like..." Barry began. "Don't say it ..." She growled.

Now Back to Chris and Val

"So Vallary, Ummm.... can I ask you something?" Chris asked. "Uh sure...what is it?" She asked. "Ummm... last night I didn't bother by hugging you did I?" She chuckled a little. "Not at all... It was actually quite comforting." she responded. She looked at Chris and thought to herself. _'I'm sorry Chris but even if you did like me there'd no possible way for us to be together I mean after all "he's" my father and that will never change not even for you, my friend.'_

"Is something the matter?" he said in a worried voice. "No nothing at all I think it's the atmosphere of this mansion I'm getting goose bumps by walking around in this place." She said. "Oh well try not to think about it, that might help... It helps me sometimes." He said to her. "Okay." She responded.

After many minutes of staying quiet she finally spoke again, "Can we check out that portrait on the staircase? I was told by my captain that portraits as huge as those might have hidden doors." He nodded in agreement and they went back to the foyer. When they arrived at the foyer Ellyssia and Barry were there. Vallary walked up to the portrait, it was of the girl with the lab coat in the picture upstairs.

"Barry what are you doing here?" Chris asked. "Oh nothing... Ellyssia said something about hidden doors and wanted to check out this portrait out." He responded. "Funny Vallary said the same thing." Chris replied. Barry looked at Vallary who refused to look him in the eyes. "Hey Chris want to switch partners for a while?" He asked. "Uhh ... Sure as long as it's okay with Val and Elly." Chris looked at Vallary and she nodded.

"Anyways let's try and find clues to open this door. Vallary you and Barry go and check the lab." He demanded. "Yes sir." said Vallary and Ellyssia in unison. As they were walking down the hall Barry glimpsed at Vallary then back down. "So are you going to tell me the truth?" He asked, just then Vallary looked up. "Is there really anything for me to say? You know the truth and you know my past and Elly's. There is no need for me to say anymore … And you know … That he is my father and about Uncle ... But please don't tell anyone, I'll tell them when the time is right." She responded.

He smirked. "I knew it and I also know your intentions differ from his and that you are good so don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Just then Chris came up from behind with Elly. "What secret?" He asked. Barry pretended he didn't know what Chris was talking about while Vallary stood quiet. "... Fine I'll tell you ..." Vallary said. Barry gasped and wanted to interrupt but Elly tapped his shoulder and shook her head. "... Just watch ..." she said with a smirk. So Barry looked at Vallary.

"Chris the truth is I ... I ... I really, really like you and want to go on a date when we escape this mansion." She said abruptly. Chris blinked twice and then turned red. "Well, Uhh I suppose it won't be so bad ... Why… Not?" He scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner. Barry looked at her and as she smiled he thought, _'I bet you already know the way out and it's behind that portrait and so is something else but, if you really do differ from you dad… what is going on and what are you planning?' _Barry thought to himself.

"Anyways....Ellyssia found something." Chris said "Let's check it out" Vallary began "It can probably lead us to a way out" Barry nodded and then looked at Elly who was staring at the portrait w/ the guy and 2 girls. "Hello....Earth to Elly....Is anyone home?" Vallary said sarcastically. Elly gave her a serious yet worried look "Something wrong?" Ellyssia just nodded then bent over and whispered something in Vallary's ear. Her eyes soon became wide and Elly just pushed her hip to the side and sighed.

Vallary looked at Chris and Barry who were trying to figure out what Vallary and Ellyssia were whispering to each other."Shall we continue what is it Elly found?" she asked Chris "Oh...right .." He responded and so they walked back to the hall with 7 rooms and entered the room that Brad slept in. The room had a desk with 3 jar:1 with leeches, 1 with ant and the last was empty. "I think we need to find something that goes inside the 3rd jar. said Elly. Barry nodded "What do you suppose it is though?" he asked. Vallary shrugged "Lets try looking for something that might fit in there." Chris suggested

"Oh and might I add what ever it is will open something the jars seem to be attached to the desk and it seems you need a certain mass to trigger whatever it is this thing is hiding." Elly said. Barry stepped forward "Alright then here's the plan we're going to find the rest of our team and then we'll regroup and search for what ever it is we're looking for." he demanded. So Vallary and Barry went one way while Elly and Chris went the other.

After and hour had passed they all met up in the foyer. "Everyone here?" Barry asked "Yep" Rebecca replied. They all went upstairs and began to search it wasn't long before Vallary discovered a bag that read_ 'Do not open! unless near jar'_ so she picked the bag up and walked to the other room where the jars were then emptied the bag in the jar and quickly shut it.

A rattling sound could be heard they all ran to the foyer and just as they said the portrait opened. They all walked inside the door and ended up in a lab in the lab was the man who was in the portrait upstairs with the two girls. His back was turned towards them and yet he said "I've been expecting you." he said "Who the Hell are you?" Chris asked. The man looked at him and began to laugh "My my how rude well if you want to know my name ask..." Just then he was cut off by the sound of beeping and a computer's voice which kept repeating

_"Process complete specimen shall be drained and released in 5 minutes." _Vallary and Elly walked towards the specimen's tube and whispered " sorry but no one can know. Just then Vallary kicked the glass until it broke and then shot the specimen with a gun that was located next to the scientist's desk. "Vallary what the hell do you think your doing?" th man asked.

"Val whats going on?" Chris asked "How does this man know your name?" Vallary looked down "Oh...I see you haven't told them your secret Vallary...Well allow me to answer that question I raised Vallary as a child until she was 10 then her father took her away to the STARS academy. She was like a daughter to me and I knew that he couldn't be trusted so I called upon Vallary and gave her a gift, a gift that would protect her at all times. And now you shall see my power....Muh ha ha ha ha ha!"the man said.

Vallary looked up "uncle no you can't release that thing have you gone mad?" Vallary exclaimed. "Mad...mad...this isn't mad it's science." he yelled just then he picked Vallary up by her neck and as he did his arm mutated. Vallary began to kick but never reached him. "NOW YOU WILL LEARN NOT TO DISOBEY ME!" he said "Birkins stop." Elly yelled "You'll kill her she's not an experiment!"

He gave her a sharp look "How dare you define me I'm your father I created you and you two will do as I say." he said angrily. Chris looked at Barry and said "I'm tired of this." then shot Birkins. However it did nothing Birkins looked at him " I see you want to play." he said just then Vallary kicked his jaw ad he released her. She pulled Elly and ran to the computer and a computer's voice came on again "_All personnel shall be destroyed 5 minutes until detonation please exit the building."_ "Vallary what are you doing " Chris asked. "Everyone out this way she said and they all began running to the door "Oh. No I'm going to die a virgin no love I'm going to die with everyone that hates me and.. and..."

He didn't get to finish because Billy punched him in the face."Man you really do bug me your so freaking annoying." he said and then continued walking. Vallary was the last person to leave and when it was time leave she stood at the door Chris looked back only to see the door closing "Val what are doing?" he asked

"I don't belong in STARS I never did and when the time is right you'll find out why." she said and then the door closed Chris began to bang on the door. Elly and Jill pulled him back He glared at Elly and asked "What's wrong with you do you not care." she looked at him with serious face "No you don't understand do you I can't say I care I can't feel that." she replied "What do you mean you can't feel it?"he yelled "Chris let's go we only have a little bit of time left come on," Jill said. "Fine...but your explaining when we get outside.

As soon as they were out the building they began to run and were soon in the area of the mountain that resembled a Forrest. 5 minutes later the building blew up. "She's dead and it's all your fault!" he yelled at Ellyssia she looked at him with a straight face.

"Vallary is my best friend...however I can't feel emotions for the simple fact I'm an experiment and Vallary...Vallary doesn't belong in STARS." she said "What do you mean she doesn't belong in STARS?" he asked she looked at him "Some chapter's of Vallary's life are best left unread now if you'll excuse me." she replied and then began to walk away "Where do you think you're going?" Barry asked "Somewhere that's none of your concern and don't try following me .... the consequence will be irreversible...And plus even if vallary wanted you to know I still wouldn't tell you." she said Chris became angry "Whta are you talking about?" he asked " "It's not for you to know just remember I don't say things inless they have a meaning." she said and then continued along. They all stared at her until her figure could no longer be seen.


	4. Chapter 4: He's her WHAT!

Disclaimer-I don't own Resident Evil just the plot and any additional characters

authoress Note-...WESKER!!!! ... Enjoy

**Resident Evil**

**Chapter 4: He's her what**?

3 months later…

As Chris sat down gazing at the sky Jill came and sat next to him. "What are you doing?" she asked trying not to disturb his peace. "I wonder… Would it be possible for her to have escaped from the mansion?" He said. Jill shrugged at the thought for a moment "anyways there's someone looking for you." "Really who?" he asked softly "Well he claims to be Vallary's Captain, and would like to speak to you." Chris stood up and dusted himself off and walked away.

When he reached the living room a man dressed in a STARS uniform was sitting on the couch. "Can I help you" Chris asked. The man stood up and saluted him "I am Captain the Omega Team, Dimitri Aviles." He began "I'm here to find out if you know the where about of Sergeant Vallary W." Chris stared at him with bewilderment "No she died... didn't she?"

Dimitri began to flip through the pages on a clipboard "according to our records" he said " none of the bodies found fit vallary's blood or figure we ran test on every single one meaning she is still alive also Elly said she was supposed to meet her at the side entrance but she never showed so we came to the conclusion she was abducted. And we know who has her." Chris stood quiet "who? And why?"

"Well I believe you know him already its Sir Albert Wesker..." Dimitri said "WHY WOULD HE TAKE HER?" Chris growled with anger. "It's actually very simple you see Vallary never reveals her last name or it's initial Can you guess why." Chris looked around and then shook his head "Well her last name begins with a W and I'm pretty sure you can figure out the rest..." Jill and Rebecca gasped "...She's Wesker's daughter..." Barry said slowly. Chris turned around Abruptly "He's her WHAT?" he exclaimed

Just then Elly walked in "Her father" she replied. Chris ran to her and shook her "Your a liar." Elly gripped Chris and threw him on the floor "I never lied" she stated "I told you before I don't say something unless it has a meaning and you couldn't figure it out!" Chris glared at her "You never said anything" he exclaimed. Elly shook her head "I told you Even if Vallary wanted you to know I still wouldn't tell but you're so f***ing retarded you can't even find your own...." Captain Aviles cut her Off "ELLY ENOUGH...we have to go right now the most important thing is to find Vallary." he exclaimed Elly looked away "Alright... I'm sorry." she said and then left the room with Dimitri following her. Chris grabbed The Captain before he left the room "Let me go with you I want to defeat Wesker." Dimitri shook his head "I need my Sergeant not trouble and a man who wants to help for his own personal reasons" he said and then walked out.

"Damn him… damn Wesker he is abusing the situation what is he thinking and more importantly what is he planning on doing with Vallary." He thought to himself. Chris stood up "That's it" he began "We're going to go find Vallary no matter what anyone says." Barry looked at him "uh I'd hate to tell you but the matter has nothing to do with us why interfere in the buisness of a STARS Captain who most likely knows what he's doing." Chris frowned "I doubt it for all we know he could be working with Wesker and that other guy." "I think you're just jealous." Rebecca said under her breath.

Meanwhile…

"So Elly are you positive you don't know where Vallary is?" Elly nodded. Dimitri sighed alright then I'll drop you off and we can continue searching tomorrow." She nodded in agreement. Once Dimitri left Elly went to the garage and took out her motorcycle and rode to a mansion 1 city away. As she entered the gates 5 dogs leaped towards her and she quickly got rid of them. "You know you can't keep killing my guards every time you're here." Wesker said while sipping coffee. "Well don't make it so they attack me." She responded. "Sorry but maybe if you'd let me know when you were coming I'd know to bring them in… anyways you're here to see Vallary correct?" Elly nodded and then Wesker threw her a pair of keys "she's in the cellar." he said. Elly walked to the basement of the medieval designed mansion. When she reached the basement Vallary was completely naked. "Oh what the hell Val!" Elly exclaimed "Sorry you walked in during my examination." Birkins looked at her "How does you body react to the virus?" Elly glared at Birkins "What virus?" she asked He looked a her "Hold on." He responded

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress Note- Sorry I kinda got lazy but I hope you enjoyed the story.


	5. Chapter 5: The LV Virus & Albert Birkins

Disclaimer-I don't own Resident Evil just the plot and any additional characters

Authoress Note- Wesker Rules

**Resodent Evil:Collision**

**Chapter 5 The LV Virus and Albert Birkins.**

Elly glared at Birkins "What Virus?"She asked "Hold on he responded. Once he was done filling out the computer data and Vallary answered his question, he turned to Elly and said "Wesker and I have created a virus called LV we needed a test subject so we used Vallary." "WHAT WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING IN TELLING ME THIS?" She exclaimed. "I don't know ... But she agreed to it so it's okay." Willliam stated. Elly shook her head and then turned to Vallary. "What's on your stomatch?" she asked. "Oh me and Wesker were training and I kind of got my butt kicked so yeah." She laughed. Elly gave her a look of disappointment.

"William." Vallary began "Can I get dressed now?" William shook his head and asked Why. "Well I am human and I do get hungry." "Then go to the kitchen and get some food." He replied so Vallary got off he table and walked to the kitchen As she was finding food the door bell rang. Wesker the door!" Vallary yelled. "You get it!!" he answered "I can't!" She replied "Why not?" "I'm not wearing any clothes!" "Oh well just answer it it's Albert." wesker responded. So Vallary opened the door half way. When she opened it there was a bulky guy with long black hair wearing sunglasses was standing in front of her. "Hello ... you must be Albert." she said. He nodded and said "And I guess you're Vallary.' Vallary nodded and then let him in, but she stood behind him the whole time so he wouldn't see her then she ran to the basement when they were farther apart.

"What took you so long?" Birkins asked. "well Uh someone named Albert came to visit." She replied "Agh perfect timing." He exclaimed. Elly's face became full of anger "What is Albert doing here?" "Well Elly you know you can't be seen with Vallary and Vallary can't be left be herself so Albert is her new bodyguard." He assured. "Excuse me.." Vallary said. Birkins looked at her "yes?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure I c an take care of myself in combat why can't I just return to the STARS pretend I escaped and when they ask me where was I ,I'd reply I can't show them because I blew up the mansion. And they know nothing about me being Wesker's daughter so why should it be suspicious." She said. Elly became nervous "About that ... you see I came here to tell you Captain Aviles kind of told Chris, Wesker was your dad."

William slapped Elly. "How did you permit this?" he yelled.. Vallary shook her head "This is nothing to worry about Chris is an imbicile and is easily moved by me." she winked. They heard footsteps and Elly saw Albert. "OMG....Dad what the hell can you please put some clothes on your experiments it's gross to see them without clothes." Elly shook her head "You Jackass she's not an experiment she's Wesker's daughter." "Well she still needs to wear clothes." he responded.

"Relax I'm only like this until my examination is over we'll talk about the arrangements when I go upstairs so just wait in the living room." She said so he went upstairs and sat down. With in an hour Vallary returned upstairs."Alright so your job is to protect me correct?" Vallary asked Albert nodded. "Okay well we have Elly who protects me from danger in the city however we're not always together during missions so you're to show up when you're neeeded understood." she told him "Afirmative" he replied and then got up and left.

Vallary walked to Wesker's office and told him the plan he quickly approved. "However no one is going to believe you got out unharmed so do me a favor and break and arm or two and wait 1 week to heal not 1 minute 1 week alright?" he asked. Vallary smiled and then she and Ellly got their motorcycles and went Elly's house. As soon as they got there Vallary purposly snapped her arm in half and accidetly took her bone out of her skin. "Shit!" she called out "Damn it Val couldn't you be more careful now you got blood splattering all over my house." Elly sighed. "Sorry." she replied

2 hours after they gave her a couple of bruses and put a cast on her arm Elly dialed Captain Avilez's number. "Hello Sir...yes...Well I have good news Sergeant Vallary arrived at my house however she' not unharmed but she's here... okay...alright i'll see you then...." she said and then hung up the phone. She turned back to Vallary he said he'll be here in an hour.

They sat quiet and waited then the doorbell rang when they opened the door Captain Avilez was standing with Chris Billy Rebecca Barry Jill and Brad. Vallary saluted everyone with the one arm that wasn't broken. "Evening Sir." she said. "evening sergeant." Dimitri said. "Captain what are they doing here?" she said furiously. "I'm sorry Sergeant but they followed me here and I and no choice but, to tell them the truth. Vallary shook her head "I don't want them here remove them immediantly." "VALLARY!" the Captain shouted becoming angered "KNOW YOUR PLACE AND REALIZE THAT I AM YOUR SUPERIOR DO NOT REJECT THE HELP OF OTHERS AND WATCH WHAT YOUR TONE REMEMBER I AM THE CAPTAIN NOT YOU I HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO TELL YOU WHAT TO DO UNDERSTOOD?" Vallary nodded silently "Yes Sir my apologies." she said

"Now Val where did Wesker take you?" Capatin Avilez asked. "Well when I awoke my father was standing in front of me and he said "Tell me My precious daughter how do you feel?" so I spat in his face which caused him to strike me, so then he untied me and told me to fight so I did and after I almost had him Birkins picked me uo and threw me in the floor I got up ASAP and knocked Birkins out for a while. Afterwards I ran to the computer and set the self destruct system and stole his motorcycle then came here." she replied "And Wesker?" Chris asked "unfortunantly he managed to get away." she said disappointed. "Anything else?" Dimitri asked "Captain I must speak to you in private can we go to the kitchen?" Dimitri nodded and then lead her to the kitchen. "Dimitri when I woke up Wesker was injecting something in my arm he called the LV virus... I haven't had any side effects yet the only weird thing is that he broke my arm and it healed quickly." Dimitri shook his head "We'll have to run test. but why would wesker inject you with something that would help you unless he had other plans before you were even captured." Vallary shrugged. "Well I have buisness to attend to but if anything stop by the ." he said and then gave her a hug and left. Vallary walked to the living room and began to watch TV.

Chris looked at the others and nodded towards the door to say "Get out" and they did. Elly was the only one the room so Chris pulled her by the arm "El I know you don't want Vallary to be hurt but I would like to speak to her in private." he said kindly "I understand however if Vallary becomes upset it would be in your best interest to hide." She shrugged "Are you threatening me?" "No I'm letting you know Val's upset." "I see." and so Elly left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress-I'm not really sure how to start chapter 6 but oh well lets see what happens with Chris and Vallary and what about Albert when will he reappear you never know what might happen....hope you Enjoyed


End file.
